Merlet
This is still a work in Progress. =Physical Description= She's of course; quite tall being a night elf, but her frame is nearly all muscle, whipcord usable muscle. Her pale skin, what can be seen from under her armor, is a fine tracery of scars from past battles. Her face holds twin tri-slash tattoo's going from forehead to jaw line. Her blue white hair is left free and flowing down her back, in a partial braid down her back or in twin looped braids. Her eyes glow bright with intelligence and ages of wisdom. She has about her the grace of a night elf, with the general habits of a hunter; almost more at home in the dense forests, vast plains or rugged wastelands than in any civilized city location. Her armor is always well kept, cleaned and repaired, if used it consists mostly of ring or scale mail over padded leather, a clean but worn cloak, and a helm rarely seen. She has a long falcon headed stave on her back as well as a custom made feathered quiver, a gift from one of her guild mates, while her bow, which is very well kept and gleams with care is in a case slung over the opposite shoulder or strung and out of it’s case in the same position for ready use. Her packs, and belt pouch are well worn from use, and always bulging with foods, potions, water, treats and rations for all of her various companions. They chink and rattle quite a bit, so many times they’re left on Snow’s saddle. Snowpaw’s saddle has a set of loops attached to the it, so that the various skins and pelts that she collects as she’s hunting, may be easily secured for later treatment and use, making a handy backrest for longer journies. =Companions= Where you find Merlet, you will find a menagerie of creatures. Most notably a large blue raptor from the Wetlands within Dwarven territory is almost constantly at her side. Fang’s fierce demeanor, vicious claws and fangs caught her attention when she spent time there many moons before and she set out to make him hers. He's decorated himself with beads and feathers, as though he were a bit of a peacock amongst his species. In battle, he's a fierce opponent, out and about; he's a bit of a clown. He is generally trotting along beside Merlet or head butting someone for attention. Along with the raptor, a sleek white and purple striped Winterpring frost saber hunts with Merlet. Sasha was a hard won companion from early days questing in the frozen beauty of the area. Frost Saber Rock is home to many beautiful cats, and Sasha deigned to become companion. Sasha's mate, Snowpaw is one of Merlet's mounts, and outside of the battlegrounds both are kittens at heart. Two newer additions have been added to her stable of companions. Noot a wolf from Terrokar Forest, and Shadow is a hydra from the Sholozar Basin. Noot has started to accompany Merlet quite a bit, he's in strict intensive training at the moment, so his presence is required with his mistress. Shadow seems to be an almost ephemeral beast, who’s three heads tend to argue and fight amongst themselves. Shadow seems to have an ability to garner the attention of those Merlet faces off against and hold them to himself, giving Mer the chance to attack at a distance. One cannot forget the small snowshoe rabbit Rupert. His small furry body is either trying to keep up with Merlet and the rest of the menagerie, or he's seated firmly atop one of the other companions. His various snorts and growls seem to be a constant running commentary about much of what the entire group finds themselves doing. =Personality= Forthcoming at some point.. =History= Dream of the Past, A An ongoing storyline that seems almost a journal. Breaking Point A Leave Taking A seperate story for Shinranna Darkendale. Birth of a Death Knight, The Category:Night Elf Category:Ebon Blade category:Hunter Category:Argent Crusade